Card Lores:Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon
Sovereign Star Dragon A knight of the black knights "Shadow Paladin" that lives in the darkness of the holy nation. It is called by the name of "Claret Sword" due to its sword that is stained as red as blood. It holds the belief that "might makes right," and although it belongs to the knights that "support the holy nation from the shadows", it disagrees with that idea. Monthly Bushiroad It is the grandmaster of the Divided Clique of "Shadow Paladin". This egregious arch-villain exploited the power of "Stride" for its own desire, and declared to rebel against the nation. After being defeated by "Blaster Dark" in the past, it ostensibly worked hard to achieve results and gained greater power to speak, while secretly enticing other members whose dissatisfaction leaked from their mouths. There is no telling when exactly the dragon had grasped the major share of power among the knightly order. It collected information from interrogating the captured warriors of "Gear Chronicle", and used the information for not only the control of Stride, but also the reinforcement of the power of Stride and enhancement of its physical ability. Its implementation of information involved the sacrifice of several low-ranked members of the knightly order as experiment animals, exhibiting the dragon's cruelty to reach its goal by trampling on others' lives. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel Evil Deeds---Knightly Order of Shadow "What are you doing here? Kill him quickly." The sun has set, and the new moon shone on the night sky dimly. "Captain, Gyva..." On the hill path to the capital, an incident occurred. "Kill him." The magical carriage tipped to its side. The sacred beasts tied to the carriage, the coachman, the soldiers securing the carriage, all of them have passed away. Among the dead soldiers, there was a knight in luxurious armor. From the coat of arms on the knight's armament, he is likely a famous knight. "B-but, this man is not a knight... he is not even a combatant..." "The knight outside is quite experienced. So experienced that I feel sorry for killing him. But---" Inside the carriage is a scene as grotesque as the outside. All servants and maids were sunk in ponds of blood. The only man, still alive on the ponds of blood, is an aristocrat who owns the carriage and should have been enjoying a comfortable journey. He opened his eyes, dropping tears and cold sweat and trembling with his back on the inner wall of the carriage. "This pig is a weakling without power, and that is a suitable reason to call him evil. And it seems he has quite a decent amount of money for his journey, you see." The middle-aged aristocrat did not scream, because he was too afraid to leak a sound from his throat. With his teeth cracking and eyes weeping, he could do nothing but look at the petite-framed boy. The boy swung down his shaking weapon at the aristocrat's face, but... "W, whaaargh!" The tip of his weapon only scratched the target's cheek and destroyed the wall. "Really, I cannot do this..." At the moment the tiny shadow whispered painfully, a black blade stretched from behind him at terrifying speed, and cut down the aristocrat's head. "I'll say this once more only." The boy, "David", looked at the tool of death whose owner had just taken a life without any hesitation. At the end of his sight, he saw eyes of scarlet filled with coldness and sharpness. As he could see the eyes, his cheek suffered from a powerful shock. "Grfuu...!?" Falling on the ponds of blood and hitting the wall, he finally noticed he was beaten. "We 'Shadow Paladin' treat power more than anything else. Grant death to those without power. This is the only law bestowed upon us." The female pulled back her fist. She is "Gyva", the captain of "Silent Blade". Without leaving a glance on David, she left the carriage. "Your punishment will be examined when we returned. Now, prepare the retreat." "...Y-yes." Several minutes after the tragedy, one of the security soldiers stood up with his life almost gone. He used his final strength to reach the capital in a few days, and passed away just after he reported the evil deeds committed by "Shadow Paladin" to the guards. This is a happening before a special troop was dispatched to investigate and subjugate "Shadow Paladin." --------------------- "Shadow Paladin" This is the shadowy knightly order of the holy nation "United Sanctuary", the knightly order who acted behind the scenes. They are those whose names cannot be found in official records, and they do not exist ostensibly. People directly related to them have spoken and written things that imply their existences, but they are nothing more than rumors in most eyes. Secret resolvers of matters that cannot be exposed---the legendary knightly order who fight without seeking gains are admired by many. Nevertheless, the flow of time has brought a cruel change to them. The knightly order was divided into two. The days when they were called the heroes of shadows have gone. To fulfill their own desires, they torment those whom they define as evil and bring false judgement---little time is needed for people to change their recognition of these evildoers, from "the legendary knightly order" to "the nefarious gang". The king, treating this issue seriously, declared the establishment of the investigation troops. The investigation troops spread out to search for "Shadow Paladin" strenuously. --------------------- Cling! With beautifully clear sound, the golden sword severed the black bow-gun. "With this you have no way to resist. Surrender now." "Ku..." The girl, holding her arms and looking painfully as if suffering from the shock of the destruction of her weapon, stared at the young man. "The number of arrested members of 'Shadow Paladin' has exceeded four hundred. And it is reported that all your subordinates have been caught." The name of the young man is "Gurguit". He is the captain of the special investigation troop, composed of knights from the Second Regular Army of the Holy Nation, "Gold Paladin". "I will speak it once more. I, Gurguit, do not come to take your lives. Surrender obediently." The girl in black, "Branwen", did not give up resisting even at this moment. In fact, she is an experienced knight with confidence to fight against tens of knights simultaneously with only her fists. But... (This man... he is really strong...) Even though Gurguit has sheathed his sword and stood relaxedly, he showed no flaws. If Branwen did anything suspicious, she would be suppressed without posing any harm to Gurguit. There was such a difference of power between the two. (But...) Without cracking her provocative facial expression, she stared at Gurguit and maintained the status quo. This is her best measure---that is, stalling to gain time. (If someone could notice the absence of regular contact...) Trusting the miraculous rescue and aiming the time of escape if there was no rescue, she tried to gain time alone in the enemies' formation. "Captainnnnn!" At that moment, a boy and a high beast rushed to the scene. Even seeing the pair, Gurguit didn't let his guard down. "Both of you, what happened? Your faces look pale." "The comrades at the rear, everyone!" "Calm down, Lionet. Gorbudoc, can you report?" "...Yes." Even Gorbudoc, who maintained his calmness daily, could not hide the graveness from his face. At that moment, Gurguit was sure-- "Our troop waiting at the rear... it is reported that they have been annihilated." --That a great disaster had struck the special investigation troop. -------------------- There had been a grassland of verdant green. But it became barrens of sandstorm after someone fought at the place. "With such numbers, still fighting at this low level..." The culprit of the destruction, the black dragon who held a twisted sword dropping blood, grasped a head of a dragon in one of his hands. "So deplorable!" And crushed the severed head with a roar of anger. "This is blasphemy. Towards the strong, committed by the weaklings, nothing is more severe than this---the blasphemy against the strong like us!" The black dragon roared highly at the heavens, and his sigh was heard by none, only fading away in the skies filled with the smell of death. "They are only fodders without even the value to be crushed... with regards to such weakness, I don't expect the captain to be anything significant---" The clash of blades produced a dull sound that echoed on the barrens. Shockwaves was produced from the center where the sound emitted, and a dust storm whirled up from the falling ground. Just after that, the blades clashed many times at drastic speeds, and the two stepped backwards at the same timing. "...Let me correct my speech. The captain seems to have some guts." "You...!" In contrast to the joyful looking black dragon "Claret Sword Dragon", the striking Gurguit bared his searing rage. "It bores me to fight these fodders. If someone like you just emerged earlier, the others need not---" Before the black dragon could finish his taunting speech, he blocked the golden slash. "...die." "Silence!" The slashes were unleashed with flexibility like cutting winds, but Claret Sword Dragon deflected them like playing. "That said, a reckless fighter who lost his calmness for merely losing his comrades..." "Wh...!?" "Cannot stand as my opponent." At the moment their speech clashed, Gurguit's body was penetrated by someone from behind. Standing behind the falling knight was a black dragon on a black horse. From the bizarre temperament emitted by the attacker, one could understand that it was not the resident of this spacetime. "...Stride, is it..." "Too bad, I didn't intend to fight with you one on one from the very beginning. The only requirement for the strong to stay strong, is to continue their victory." Laughing at the knight fallen on the ground, Claret Sword Dragon spoke with pleasure. "How... foul." "I have just used the 'power' I wield. I see you can use Stride, can't you? If you don't think of something like striking down the foe by yourself, the result might turn out differently." His speech is continued by a "but". "Even if you could unleash that power, you stand no chance to defeat this 'Aurageyser Dragon'." As Claret Sword Dragon swung his hand, the form of Aurageyser faded away like sand. As the sand and dust was cleared, Gurguit heard a voice. He feared that would mean the restart of slaughter, but Claret Sword Dragon flew to the opposite side of the voice. "It would be fascinating to butcher all of you here, but it seems that this special investigation troop thing can serve as the sacrifice for the exhibition of my power... the power of 'Shadow Paladin'." Gurguit heard the voice from the other side of the sand and dust. "Captain! Where are you!?" "My sword is imbued with forbidden spells that obstruct the power of healing magic. You should not be able to return to the battlefield soon. If you could survive, I will be your opponent. Only if this nation has not been changed, though." After finishing his sentence, Claret Sword Dragon flew away at formidable speed. That speed... it is likely that the armor was also imbued with forbidden spells. With this thought in his mind, Gurguit's consiousness sunk into the darkness. ---------------------- "Mu?" Having partially destroyed the investigation team, Claret Sword flew to a certain place, but he was stopped by two black dragons. One of them, a solemn black dragon holding blue twin blades, opened his mouth with heaviness. "You who walk on the path of evilness joyfully." Continually, the elegant black dragon with glamorous silver hair, unsheathed his two swords and roared with abhorrence. "Your existence should not be forgiven!" Claret Sword did not speak delightfully, but summoned Aurageyser without a word. Ambience of seriousness filled the air. (I don't know who summoned these...) A sudden of attack and defense. The lance of Aurageyser hit the twin blades, and his shield blocked the two swords. Taking this opportunity, Claret Sword Dragon moved at hyper speed to the back of the black dragon of two swords. (Slayed---) The swung down blade could cut nothing but air, and Claret Sword Dragon was kicked from the side before he could notice the mistake. Though he pulled back his sword to deflect some shock, he received some damage. (It could go so easily. Then.) By some way of triggering, the body of Aurageyser emitted bright yet ominous radiance. "Forbidden spells of reinforcement, release!" "Gru...!" The two black dragons could see Claret Sword flying at hyper speed, but even with their eyes they could not see the thrust at godly speed. The thrust shattered the two swords, and the black dragon of dual blades had one of his arms slashed by invisible impact. "..." The two black dragons took distance and kept alert more, then disappeared into the magic circles behind them. Feeling the change of air, Claret Sword summoned back Aurageyser. "They fled... they seem to be heroes who have carved their names into the world with their power, but they are nothing before the forbidden spells of reinforcement." Confirming there are none around him, Claret Sword flew again. "I am curious about who they are... but there are things I should do now." The destination is within sight distance. Without closing his eyes exposed to the strong wind, he examined the capital of United Sanctuary. -------------------- "Aahh, they lost." "I can't imagine the troublemaker that time could stir things up to this level. We don't know what will happen in the future, really." "All right, this time those guys called 'Gear Chronicle' will act, so let's examine the situation for a while more." "And, what will you do?" "Fine. You guys and me are outmoded. Just leave the works to the young who would bear the generation." "Then, I have things to look into. Don't act too rash. It is said to sleep and wait for someone's destined punishment." -------------------- Above the sky is the black dragon---Claret Sword Dragon. In front of the gate are myriads of "Shadow Paladin". Now, the capital of United Sanctuary fell into chaos it hadn't faced for long. "Listen! You fools who sing the peace and forget the blood-boiling war!" The merciless declaration, "Now, I declare the rebellion of 'Shadow Paladin' against the holy nation!" Thundered the capital, "The only thing that binds me is power! I walk only on the path of conquerors! There is no reason for me to obey a powerless nation!" Without leaving any blind corner. "Under the name of Claret Sword Dragon, the Grandmaster of 'Shadow Paladin', this sanctuary shall be reborn into the nation of warmongers! Huhahahahahahaa!" As if responding to the ferocity of the black dragon, lightning and raindrops descended from the skies in a sudden. The chaos of the capital was agitated more, and the black knights raised their warcries. Hereby declared was the end of the long-lasting peace. From this moment on, the same sin shall scar the history once more. Category:Lores